


Honey

by kam



Series: Honey [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam/pseuds/kam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Johnlock written for the BBC Kink Meme Prompt:<br/>I just had to image in my head of Sherlock suckling honey off someones fingers and being sleepy and too tired to do much or move around a lot. Whether this turn sexual or not its up to you. I did have a few scenarios in my mind for this though...<br/>Mycroft does this to younger!Sherlock when he gets too insufferable. Mycroft is at Sherlock's while John isn't there until he suddenly is and decides to do this because Sherlock isn't paying his case any attention and is getting more and more irritated. Or Sherlock comes over to Mycroft's and asks for it.<br/>Dark twist where the honey is drugged so Sherlock is all nice pliant.<br/>Johnlock where this is foreplay.<br/>Something completely different.<br/>bonuses for-<br/>Honey coated fingers dripping all over Sherlock's erection(PLEASE).<br/>His partner continues feeding Sherlock honey and leaving him to suckle maybe going as far as to give him a honey covered pacifier/dummy.<br/>Sherlock's partner already has his cock buried deep inside him and Sherlock gets fucked gently.<br/>Especially if dark AU: Sherlock's cock is in a cage or his partner continuously stops him from coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Sherlock was not _quite_ willing to admit he was sick. Not yet. But he _was_ more than willing to admit that he didn’t _feel well_ , particularly since it meant that John would immediately jump into doctor mode and usher him into bed to be taken care of.

“John. John, I feel a bit off. I don’t think I’ll go.”

“Sherlock, you promised Mycroft.”

“But I feel a bit…”

He was very handily interrupted by a particularly nasty sounding cough, leaving him doubled over.

“Christ, you’re sick. Brilliant. Go lie down, Sherlock, I’ll call Mycroft.”

Sherlock dutifully went into his room, shrugging his robe off and crawling into bed, wrapping the covers loosely around himself. He knew that John would be in shortly with something for his cough, and that was good. In the meantime, however, he was quite tired, suddenly, and it would probably be alright if he just closed his eyes until John came in.

 

“Sherlock? Come on, wake up a bit. Just a bit, you need to take this. You’ve been coughing yourself hoarse. Come on, open up.”

Sherlock tilted his head up and opened his mouth, allowing John to place a tablet on his tongue and hold a glass of water up. He swallowed the tablet, then began retching.

“John that’s _horrible_.”

“I know. Here, open again. This will help with the taste _and_ the cough.”

Sherlock opened his mouth again, eyes still closed, and hummed happily as John set a spoon of honey against his tongue.

“There, that’s better, isn’t it? Just let me… Oh, damn! Well, so much for doctors having steady hands.”

Sherlock cracked an eye open and saw that John had spilled honey all over his hand. He smiled lazily, pulling the spoon from his mouth and grabbing John’s wrist.

“Sherlock, what are you… Oh.”

Sherlock sucked John’s index finger into his mouth, licking diligently at the honey. When his first finger was clean, he moved on to the next one, and the next. He kept his eyes closed and laid back against the pillow, pulling John’s hand with him, and John ended up perching on the edge of the bed.

“Sherlock, you’re, ah… Well. Why are you..?”

“Stop talking, John,”

Sherlock mumbled, dragging his teeth lazily along John’s ring finger. John stopped talking.

 

When he had cleaned each of John’s fingers, he moved on to lick at John’s palm, tracing the life lines with his tongue. John’s breathing had gone heavy, and Sherlock was pleased.

“John. My throat feels a bit better. I think the honey is helping. Can I have more?”

Sherlock opened his eyes just a bit, just enough to look up at John, and John shuddered and nodded.

“Of course. If it’s helping.”

“It is,”

Sherlock smiled, nuzzling against John’s wrist.

“Shall I just…”

“Fingers again,”

Sherlock yawned and tugged at his shirt weakly, making a displeased face until John helped him pull it off. He swallowed thickly and drizzled a bit more honey onto his fingers, offering them back to Sherlock.

“That’s lovely,”

Sherlock murmured, lapping at the pad of John’s pinky. He was still not quite awake enough to be obsessing, and the tablet John had given him had some sort of sedative property, so he was quite relaxed. The sheets felt nice against his skin, and John’s fingers tasted like honey and John and really, what else could he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I used, like, none of the prompt. All there is is sleepy Sherlock sucking honey off John's fingers. And he's a little drugged. So.
> 
> Also, I'm debating extending this to make it a bit more... Mature(?). So. We'll see if that happens.  
> Because. I kind of want honey to end up on Sherlock's OK SO ANYWAY DONE FOR NOW.


End file.
